Trials and Daisies
by DreamerRoni
Summary: Is Harry cheating on Hermione? Will this relationship ever work? Well, you have to read through all this fluff to find out now dont you?!?!?! R/R please


A/N: Woop-woop! As soon as my first story, Hermione's Something, was posted I rushed to right the second part. Enjoy my fellow Fan Fic freaks!!  
  
"Ooh I can't stand her. I positively hate her. That stupid…revolting…Cho Chang is snatching Harry away from me and I wont have it!! I just won't!! I'll just go over and calmly pick up Harry's hand and walk off whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The perfect plan, anything to get him away from that fiend." Hermione said quietly yet furiously to herself. She began to walk over to Harry and Cho just as calmly as you please, and carried out with her plan. It worked, but Cho and Harry both looked very alarmed.  
  
"Herm, what the matter? Cho and I were talking about—" began Harry but Hermione wouldn't let him put his two cents in.  
  
"I hate to sound, well, hateful but I don't want you around that…that…broad! I can see the way she looks at you and I don't like it one bit!" ranted Hermione in full anger-mode. "Ever since we started going out, I've noticed a gleam in your eye. A slight twinkle, when Cho comes around. Harry, I love you too much! I worked so hard and cried so many tears to get you and I'm not going to loose you without a fight." Harry knew better than to interrupt her in this kind of dangerous mood so he just took the thrashing.  
  
"Hermione," said with a hint of urgency in his handsome green eyes. He grabbed her and took her by both shoulders. Harry hated to see her all worked up like this. He led her to an empty class room.  
  
"Hermione, I don't love anyone except you! You're all that I need, and Cho isn't. She's just a Quidditch friend. All right? Now lets go to class, and don't worry! I love you!" Ended Harry with a sigh. He knew Hermione more than anyone else and he knew that she would forgive him if he just turned on the old-fashioned charm.  
  
"Well," said Hermione sheepishly. "I guess I understand, but you better not go off and leave me! I don't know what I'd do if you left me." Confided Hermione with a pout. Harry knew that he'd have to tell Hermione what the talking with Cho was actually about. He gave her a sweet kiss as a quick fix. But he felt horrible so he wrote her this note and passed it to her on the way to lunch. He knew she would go to the dormitories to read it to have privacy and that's just what she did. The note read:  
  
Hermione-  
  
I can't even think about this potion Snape is teaching us. If he catches me, I'm as good as dead. But you're worth it.  
  
I have a confession to make to you Hermione. I talked to Hagrid about this and he said that telling the truth would help in our relationship more that I could imagine. So here goes…Hermione, I kissed Cho. I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did. I know that is absolutely no excuse for going behind you back, but that's all I can say. That's what me and Cho were talking about today. I told her I was going to tell you today. She said that I was doing the right thing, and that she came onto me and not the other way around. That's still isn't a good excuse, and there is no excuse to what I did. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive. Meet by the lake after lunch if you forgive me, if you don't come…I understand. Just please remember that you are the best thing I have going in my life. And don't you ever forget that.  
  
-Harry  
  
Somehow Hermione knew that Harry had kissed Cho, but she just didn't want to admit it to herself. She found that she was in a fit of tears, as usual, and wasn't angry. She looked fondly at the snapshot of the two of them at the last Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"Oh Harry, why can't things be the way I dream them to be?" said Hermione. Crookshanks crawled up to her and purred softly. The images in the picture smiled, smiled like couples do when they are truly and deeply in love. "We had that kind of love Harry, didn't you notice?" she sobbed. She put her head into her pillow and wept for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Finally Lavender barged into the girl's dormitories and told Hermione that she was missing lunch.  
  
"You really must eat something," pleaded Lavender. She knew that Hermione was madly in love with Harry, and visa-versa. Lavender ordered Hermione to go to the Great Hall. Reluctantly, Hermione followed her orders.  
  
Hermione believed Harry, and wanted to fall into his arms and forget about the whole thing. But she just didn't want to forgive him just then. Then she hatched a plan. She would make Harry realize what a mistake he had made by leading him on. She would pretend to be livid with him for a few days to make him seriously feel sorry. She wouldn't show up at the lake, but tell Ron to tell Harry to not give up on her. So she wouldn't loose Harry, but wouldn't take him back immediately.  
  
"Oh Hermione, they are right. You ARE too smart for your own good!"  
  
*******************************************THAT NIGHT************************************************  
  
After a light lunch of a smuggled sandwich Harry raced towards the lake and sat waiting, hoping.  
  
About 3 hours later, Hagrid came out.  
  
"Uh, ya know that yer missin' classes just sittin' out here. Oh Harry you did the right thing!" cried Hagrid.  
  
"Then why do I feel so lousy?" sobbed Harry. For the first time in years, Harry cried genuine tears for the girl he loved most. "I ache right here," he said putting Hagrid's hand on his chest. Hermione looked down on the two from on of the second floor corridor windows. She saw him, her one true and only boyfriend, crying over her and her heart broke. She had cried for him and never expected him to do the same.  
  
"Hagrid, tell me what I should do to get her back. Just give me some advice…"said Harry, trailing off at the end looking wistfully at the ring Hermione had given him just a week ago. It was sterling silver with an engraved heart on one side and a Firebolt 2000 (a newer and better model than the Firebolt. This one has built in accelerator and brakes, but I'll elaborate later) on the other. On the inside was an inscription:  
  
To my one true love, Forever and for always- Hermione  
  
Harry broke down again and was rather forcefully led into Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid looked into Harry's eyes and said to him…  
  
"Harry, I wasn't always just a tag-along to yer dad's clique. I had a first love too." Confided Hagrid. "Her name was Clarissa. Her hair was the mos' beautiful gold'n blonde ya ever did see. She had eyes like the sea itself, and I was lucky enough to go out with 'er." Said Hagrid with a reminiscent chuckle. Harry just sat, shell shocked at what he was hearing, but urged Hagrid to go on.  
  
"Well Harry, I broke 'er heart. I 'accidentally' smooched another girl. I knew I had ta tell her the truth, and Clarissa forgave me! But she left me for some other guy, I don't remember his name. But the important part is that SHE FORGAVE YOU! AND HERMIONE WILL FORGIVE YOU TOO! BELIEVE ME HARRY!" ended Hagrid with a shout. Harry sniffed his last sniff and wiped away the tears. He put his glasses back on and set out to find Hermione.  
  
***************************************A few days later**************************************  
  
"Ah Hermione! Just let him speak to you!" demanded Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Ron had Harry to wait in the boy's dormitories while he softened Hermione up a bit.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! Did you read that letter? Do you understand how much he has hurt me? If you did then you would understand now how I just absolutely cannot talk to him!" Hermione said stomping her feet and angering the fellow Gryffindors. Her plan was working and she wasn't ready to welcome Harry back into her life just yet.  
  
"You're being irrational Hermione, just hear him out." Cried Ron. "OY! HARRY! COME ON OUT!" bellowed Ron with the Weasley grin about his face. He ushered the furious Gryffindors out of the common room and into the hall to give Harry some space. Hermione was positively livid and turned the most furious red that even a Weasley couldn't contort into.  
  
"Ron Weasley! How dare you say put words into my mouth! I can…" began Hermione, but she never finished her sentence because when she looked up at the staircase from the dormitories she saw Harry, clad in a white tuxedo with a red bow tie and patent leather shoes. He had a beautiful bouquet of Gerber Daises (Hermione's favorite flowers) in his hand. He cleared his throat and began to walk toward the all together bewildered Hermione.  
  
"Herm, I have never, and I mean NEVER, felt more miserable than I have when I've been without you. Counting living with the Durselys!" Harry said, making Hermione slightly chuckle, but she suppressed her laugh to continue her I'm-mad-at-you-look. Harry noticed this and decided to go ahead with the plan.  
  
"And to make it up to you, whether you decide to take me back or not, I want to treat you to a romantic dinner. I talked to Dumbledore and we have the whole Great Hall to ourselves." He piped with a grin, and he grabbed Hermione's arm and led her down the second floor corridors. Everyone in the halls gaped at Harry and the tux he donned so proudly. The Slytherin's group was lapping up the opportunity to cruelly mock Harry and Hermione at once.  
  
"Now Potter," cooed Malfoy mockingly. "You know that being with that…that…disease you're hanging on to isn't good for you! And what are you wearing?" But even Malfoy couldn't put a damper on the evening that Harry had in store for his love, Hermione.  
  
When the two arrived at the Hall, Hermione gasped at the decorations put up just for her. The lights were dimmed and fairies were bewitched into flickering lights. All the regular house tables were cleared away and only one table small round table remained in the middle of the room. A shimmering blue sky hung above the two's heads on the bewitched ceiling. Candles and bouquets of fresh flowers lingered everywhere. A red carpet appeared, leading to the bistro style table in the middle of the hall. A harpist, a trumpeter, and a pianist were positioned to be in perfect earshot of the romantic table. On this table was a delicious meal prepared with care. Even butter-beer, Hermione's and Harry's favorite beverage, was in no short supply on that magical night. Pictures of Harry and Hermione were hanging everywhere, winking and smiling at them. Hermione took all of this in without a word, just an occasional gasp. Harry smiled largely to himself as he led her on the red velvet carpet to the table.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he inquired. Hermione would've loved to dance except…  
  
"I don't have the right clothes on! I need my Yule Ball dress…let me go—" said Hermione, but she gasped once again as she looked down and saw that Harry had already flicked his wand saying "Ahlio Dreioso" and she was instantly clad in her beautiful flowing dress. Her hair was curled into an elegant bun and she finally answered Harry's question.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to dance." She said, embracing Harry in a long, beautiful kiss.  
  
They danced the night away, laughing and talking and kissing of course. Hermione gave up on her plan and excepted the barrage of apologies that came from Harry. Hermione was just glad to be with the one she adores. Ron joined them later with a date of his own. Parvati agreed to come with him and the four of them had a great time.  
  
A/N: Aha! What did you think? PLEASE review it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll be writing and posting another chapter to the H/H saga as soon as this one is posted! TTFN! Ta ta for now! bandchickeroo 


End file.
